Wicoh'an Wakan Sakowin
Wicoh'an Wakan Sakowin "Seven Sacred Rites" of the Lakotah The Wicoh'an Wakan Sakowin are the seven religious rites at the heart of the spiritual beliefs and practices of the Lakotah/Nakodah and Dakotah Nations and form the official religious practices of the Oceti Sakowin , the nation of the Sioux. According to the Lakotah account, before time immemorial during a period of food shortage, two young Lakota men were hunting when a youthful beautiful woman appeared before them. One of the hunters, so taken with her physical traits, desired her and approached the woman. The hunting companion, who possessed a good and pure heart, looked up to see the hunter who had held evil desires, covered by a mist and reduced to a pile of bones. The honorable hunter was then instructed to return to the community and to inform the head chief and his people that she, Ptehincalaskawin (White Buffalo Calf Woman), would appear to them in four days for she has something important to tell them. Four days later Ptehincalaskawin arrived at the camp’s community and she told the people, “I am bringing something so the people will live.” She presented to the people a bundle containing the Cannupa Wakan (Sacred Pipe) and told them that in time of need they should smoke the tobacco for spiritual guidance and as a means of prayer. It is believed that the smoke from the pipe will carry their prayers upward. She then instructed them in the great Wicoh’an Wakan Sakowin (Seven Sacred Rites), the basis of Lakota cosmology and spiritual life. As this version of the story goes, Ptehincalaskawin promised to watch over the people and to return one day. Ptehincalaskawin left the camp’s community and walked a short way off. The woman changed into four animals. The last animal, a white buffalo calf, suddenly disappeared in the horizon. The Cannupa Wakan is highly respected and remains among the people today. The Seven Sacred Rites handed down by White Buffalo Calf Woman are as follows: *Inikagapi: The Sweat Lodge Ceremony *Hanbelachia: The Vision Quest *Wanagi Wicagluha: Keeping of the Spirit *Wiwanyang Wacipi: The Sun Dance *Hunkapi: Making Relatives/Adoption *Isnati Awicalowanpi: Coming of Age/Puberty Ceremony *Tapa Wankayeyapi: Throwing the Ball, While not one of the original seven rites, the Yuwipi Healing Ceremony is among the most widely practiced. Healers or Yuwipi Wica'sa use the ceremony to heal the sick or wounded, physical or spiritual, and to pray for the wellfare of the whole people. During the ceremony the healer is tied up with a special blanket and ropes, and the healer and their supporters pray and sing for the healing of the person who has asked for the ceremony. The ceremony may be performed for one person at a time, or for a small group of people together, depending on the severity of the case and the strength and ability of the Yuwipi Wica'sa leading the ceremony. The yuwipi man is the healer and the one who is tied up and directs the ceremony. During the ceremony he calls spirits that can help the people. While the traditions and protocols are passed down through generations of healers, each wica'sa has his own way of conducting the ceremony. It is important for the people in attendance to follow specific rules. The wica'sa's chanupa (ceremonial pipe) is present during the ceremony, which involves prayer, the drum, and traditional songs. Some songs summon the spirits, and others tell the spirits it is time to leave and end the ceremony. The ceremony is often very draining for the yuwipi wica'sa because of the focus needed to interact with the spirits and because the spirits use his life energy to heal the participants. Due to this, yuwipi wica'sa often live short, difficult lives. Lakotah traditions and spirituality are fully integrated into a life rhythm including all aspects and patterns of the universe. At the center of this rhythm is Wakan Tanka or Tunkashila, sometimes translated as Grandfather and often as Great Spirit or Great Mystery, but better left untranslated. Chanunupa Wakan (the sacred pipe) and the subsequent smoke carries messages from humans to Wakan Tanka. Healers and holy men, wica'sa wakan, are important members of Oceti Sakowin society and valued as leaders and councilors and often serve in important posts in the Oceti Sakowin government. It serves to remember that the Oceti Sakowin was founded during a dramatic religious ceremony, the Great Ghost Dance , and their beliefs are baked deep into the nation's very identity. In Fargo , the Seven Sacred Rites are practiced by both Recognized Tribe citizens of the Oceti Sakowin, but also by those who have adopted Lakota practices, the so-called 'No-Kota ', with major ceremonies held around the Tekakwitha Lodge. Return to: Religion Category:Religion Category:Culture Category:Sioux